


full up

by brawlite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oviposition, Rimming, Xenophilia, alien substances, and hux is totally into it, ass caviar, but i promise this is not a funny story despite all the puns, dubcon, hux's untamed xeno kink, kylo ren does not care about ingesting alien substances, kylo ren is really gross, oviposition: alien eggs go inside humans, please heed the tags for your own satisfaction, really quite a lot of alien slime, simplified for tags just in case?, sloppy seconds kinda, the alternate titles are all egg puns, vague and brief talk of impregnation fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren brings Hux a present. Hux isn't sure what to think of this present at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	full up

**Author's Note:**

> **alternate titles:**   
>  _Bend Over Easy_   
>  _Sunnyside Up (your butt)_   
>  _SoufLAID_   
>  _Tossed Egg Salad_   
>  _Eggs BeneDICKED_   
>    
>  **for dubcon warnings, please see the endnotes.**

_Please_ , Ren had said.

When Hux had opened his door to find Kylo waiting outside his quarters, Ren’s eyes had been huge and wide, glistening with promise and anticipation. _Please_ , he’d said -- and that should have been the first warning, the first sign that Hux should have closed the door in his face.

Kylo Ren only deigns to beg when he wants something, something atrocious enough that manipulation is needed in his favor.

It’s a pity Hux falls for it every kriffing time.

“What is it?” Hux had asked, stepping aside from his door to unadvisedly let Kylo into his quarters with a tired wave of his hand. “What is it that couldn’t possibly wait until morning?” He had crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

Ren had been quiet and withdrawn -- uncharacteristically so. Shy, even. That had been another sign that Hux should have turned him away at the first possible opportunity. But he hadn’t, and there Ren had been, pacing back and forth in the small space of Hux’s quarters like a caged animal. Anxious and nervous and full of energy. _Stars_ , Hux had just wanted a glass of whiskey and to sleep -- not to try and soothe the amalgamation of unfettered, unhinged energy that was an uncentered Knight of Ren. Kylo, in one of his _Moods_ , was not something that Hux wanted to deal with, ever, if he was being entirely honest.

Finally, the knight had caved.

 _I brought you a present,_ Ren had said. And that, that had been where Hux should have headed for the hills. He knew Kylo Ren, knew that his attempts at gift giving wouldn’t end well, knew that most everything he did was self-serving; certainly not considerate or thoughtful.

Hux should have turned him out on his arse right then and there -- but he had not.

\--

Hux narrows his eyes at the _thing_ in Ren’s hand.

It’s _blue_. It’s pale blue and mostly clear. It looks ominous in its beauty, its simplicity.

Hux’s entire body is too hot, too cold, too -- something. He swallows. Dumbly, Hux wants to head straight for the door, even if his clothes are already gone. Discarded somewhere on the floor earlier after Ren had kissed him devastatingly, dizzyingly. Walking naked down the hallways of the Finalizer seems preferable to whatever Ren could possibly be suggesting.

“Touch it,” Ren says. It sounds like it should be an order, but Ren’s voice sounds too soft, too in awe at this thing he’s holding. He sounds too invested -- it’s dangerous. It’s another sign that Hux has signed up for too much simply by not kicking Ren out as he should have done earlier.

“No.” It seems like a good answer, up until he tears his gaze away from that _thing_ to look Ren in the eyes. The sheer desire in Ren’s expression nearly knocks the wind straight out of his chest. Ren’s eyes are dark, smoldering. Too far gone. Just looking at him is intoxicating. “Hux,” Ren says. Maybe it's a warning, maybe it's a plea. At this point, Hux had no idea. But he knows he cannot deny Ren this, not when he's looking at Hux like that. It’s too much.

Whatever Ren wants, it can’t possibly be _that_ bad, right?

“Give me your hand,” Ren says, and so Hux does.

He stretches his hand out, palm up, toward his companion. Reverently, Ren places the small orb on Hux’s palm. It is a bit smaller than the size of typical pitted fruit, cold to the touch, and isn’t at all what he expected. He expected the unforgiving texture of glass, something unyielding like a marble, albeit larger. Instead, he’s not entirely sure what he gets. Hux tilts his hand until he can run his fingers over the orb. It has far more give than he thought -- moderately gelatinous and squishy, while still retaining its form with some sort of thick outer-membrane. Whatever it is, it is no doubt organic in nature. When Hux presses his fingers against it slightly more firmly, they come away sticky with a blue secretion. It appears to magic into existence from nowhere, but Hux is positive it comes from the object itself -- some sort of natural defense mechanism, maybe. The ooze is as cold as the orb and also slick -- it makes the sphere slip easily between his fingers in a moderately pleasant fashion.

“Is this food?” Hux asks, eyeing the object carefully. _Please, dear stars, let it be food._

“In some parts of the galaxy.”

Ren’s answer is not the sort of calming response Hux wants to hear. He wants to hear that it’s food, an aphrodisiac that might leave him panting and wanton and begging Ren to fuck him over and over again. It’s preferable to any sort of alternative -- it even sounds moderately, yet shamefully, enjoyable. If it’s not _food_ , Hux is in for a memorable night, probably a horrifying one.

Unsure he even wants to, Hux asks, “What is it, then?”

Ren carefully slides the sphere from Hux’s palm, back into his own. Perhaps just so that he can gaze lovingly at it. “It’s an egg.”

“An egg.”

“Yes.”

Hux’s heart rate spikes. _An egg_ \-- because that answers _so many_ of Hux’s questions, and doesn’t bring up entirely new ones in the slightest. Ren: ever cryptic.

“Alright,” Hux says slowly. He will make Kylo be more forthright if it kills him, mostly because he may be putting his life in danger by not understanding the full extent of the situation. “It’s an egg. What’s it for, then, if it’s not for eating?” And, perhaps more importantly, “And why am I _naked_?” Ren had meticulously stripped them both of their clothes whilst kissing Hux -- but normally they didn’t stop there for a little nude chat on the bed about alien eggs.

Then again, every day with Ren brings something different. At this point, Hux should be expecting it.

Ren’s expression shifts into something a bit more pleading, a bit more innocent. He thinks that sort of thing works on Hux -- and honestly, there’s a chance it might. It melts a little of the hard ice inside Hux’s chest, chips away at some of his hesitation. Ren, loose cannon that he is, has never once deliberately harmed Hux or even put him in danger. He has always been an extremely conscientious lover, has always yielded to Hux’s whims before his own. He’s just simply unpredictable -- like now, with his fingers stroking reverently over an alien egg, coaxing slime from it like it’s a precious thing, looking at Hux like he is precious, too. It’s a little too much.

Just the fact that Ren refuses to speak his desires aloud makes Hux too nervous for his own tastes. He’s a general, for stars’ sake -- nothing should make him nervous. Certainly not something happening in the safety of his own personal quarters.

It takes Ren a long moment to speak. Before he does, he presses two slime-slick fingers under Hux’s chin, tilting it up to catch his lips in a slow kiss. Ren always tastes like a known quantity: like power and lust and ambition. His kisses have grown familiar, in an aggravatingly fond way. Hux knows them too well, knows Ren too well.

“I want to fill you up,” Ren says, pulling back from the kiss like the words hadn’t taken minutes to pull out of him. They’re too simple, too commonplace. Ren has _filled him up_ many times before -- with his cock, with his fist, even once with water. Hux is far too giving, too easily swayed by Ren’s mercurial whims. Hux has filled Ren up too, but it never seems to shatter Ren to the core quite like it does Hux.

Hux squints. He licks his lips and tastes sweat, tastes Kylo on his tongue. “You do that often enough.” Perhaps this time, Hux could press Kylo into the mattress, make him beg until he is all but useless, until he cannot find words any longer. At least that way, he’d have an excuse for his silence.

Ren rolls the egg around in his palm for a moment, inspecting it with reverence. Then, he gestures to the ornate box he pulled the sphere out of. With his free hand, he lifts the lid -- and there are many more eggs inside. All beautiful blue spheres, all looking like priceless glass artifacts. A pit of dread begins to grow within Hux’s gut, empty and gaping and horrifying.

“I want to fill you up with these,” Ren says.

“ _What_?” Hux cannot breathe. It takes a second to hit, but once it does, he cannot escape the terror, the incredulity growing deep within him. “Absolutely not.” It’s incomprehensible, the idea of shoving something so alien inside of himself. Disgusting. Absolutely out of the question.

And yet, Hux can feel himself flush, can feel his cock begin to stiffen at the thought of it. Maybe it’s the sheer terror of the idea, or maybe it’s the way Ren is looking at him. Hux can feel the heat already coiling in his belly.

“You’ll enjoy it.” Ren says, and Hux can only shake his head in mute astonishment. No, he certainly will not enjoy it. “I was told that the gel, the mucus it secretes,” Ren runs his thumb over the slick blue substance that has been gradually accumulating on his palm, “acts as an aphrodisiac when it comes into contact with the rectal lining.”

Hux winces. “Oh, does it.” He doesn’t care. He doesn’t have any interest in hearing what some smarmy merchant on another backwater trading port told Ren, just to get him to buy some dubious alien roe. He _also_ doesn’t ever want to hear Ren spout misplaced scientific terminology ever again. In fact -- it’s so distasteful that Hux has to let him know: “And please never say anything like that that again.”

“Fine.” Ren deposits the egg back in Hux’s palm by holding Hux’s hand in his own. Ren’s hands are large, calloused -- and so warm. They always make Hux feel small when Ren is touching him. In the right sort of way. “I want -- I want to fill you up, Hux.” Ren catches him in a kiss, folding Hux’s fingers around the egg. Hux can feel it growing slicker in his palm, warming slightly to his body temperature. “I want to stuff you so full, until you’re begging for more. Until I can see, can feel, just how full you are.” Ren runs one of his palms over Hux’s flat stomach, and Hux cannot help the whimper that escapes from his throat.

He cannot help but imagine his stomach distended and stretched out underneath Ren’s warm palm. Ren would palm him, would coo in low tones and praise him. Stars, it’s too much. It’s depraved and filthy, but he cannot help but picture it.

Before Hux can say anything, Ren speaks again, “Kriff, you’re so hard, Hux.” One of those delightfully large hands wraps around Hux’s cock and tugs. Hux hadn’t _noticed_ just how hard he’d gotten with how caught up he’d been in his repulsion at Ren’s suggestion. It’s a bit shocking, the degree to which he had been unaware of his own reactions. He can now feel himself leaking against Ren’s hand. It hurts, slightly, with how hard he truly is.

“Please let me, Hux.” Ren kisses him sloppily, again and again, as he pushes Hux down against the mattress. Ren’s body is huge, a bit oppressive in the nicely overwhelming sort of way. Ren taking control never ceases to make Hux a bit dizzy with want, with unhinged desire. “Please let me fill you up.”

In Ren’s dark eyes, Hux can see himself, can see his own lust painted in his reflection. It’s a little too much. A little too revealing of his true self. He cannot hide his true feelings and desires from Ren, unfortunately, as much as he would like to. With Ren, Hux knows that he is far more depraved than he would ever like to admit.

Hux takes a long breath and tries to pull his focus away from Ren’s fingers on his cock. He can feel the slick orb in his hand, and he rolls his fingers fingers across it, admiring the slide of it. It -- would feel good, he supposes, and he knows from previous experiences that Ren would take care of him, would make sure he’s enjoying himself fully.

He hands the egg back to Ren.

“Alright,” Hux hears himself say.

\--

Kylo opens him up slowly, taking his time with it. _I want it to feel so good for you_ , he had said, in an uncharacteristic display of care and concern. _I want you crying for how good it feels_ , he had said. Hux had laughed in his face, but had hooked his knees over Ren’s shoulders all the same.

One finger, two fingers, then three. Hux is panting and groaning by the time Ren can easily work three into him without any resistance. The diameter of the eggs is somewhere between the width of three and four of Ren’s fingers together, so Ren slides another finger in. It feels very nearly like the time Ren had his whole fist inside Hux, when had split him open from the inside. But this is different -- Hux knows there is more coming, so much more -- something new and invigoratingly strange.

The thrill of the unknown is a human weakness Hux cannot escape.

“You’re perfect like this,” Ren tells him and Hux sighs. “So beautiful.” The praise always makes him shiver, but he cannot stand his own reaction to it. It’s disgusting. Embarrassing.

“More,” he demands in order to quiet Ren from any further pleasantries. He’s here to be fucked -- or something approximating it -- not to be coddled.

Obligingly, Ren gives him more. He fucks Hux with his fingers, pulling moans and whimpers from deep within his smaller frame. It’s so frustratingly good -- Ren always knows just where to touch him. It’s pleasurable enough, with Ren hitting his prostate at every stroke with deft fingers, that Hux can feel himself growing closer. He reaches toward it, rocking against Ren’s hand -- until the fingers suddenly leave him, all too soon.

“Shh,” Ren quiets him, running a hand down Hux’s flank before he can even protest. “Don’t worry, I’m going to give you more. I’m going to fill you up.” Ren’s voice is deep, raspy with desire. Like he can barely contain himself. Hux feels the dread creep into his skin, prickling it with goosebumps. It’s something like fear, like excitement.

All he can do is nod.

Ren directs Hux, pulling him onto his hands and knees. Once Ren seems happy with the position, Hux settles more comfortably onto his elbows for more support. He tries not to flush with the way his ass is straight up in the air, presenting to Ren like a bitch in heat. Like he’s made for this. It’s embarrassing. It’s dizzyingly arousing.

The second he lets his mind wander to the impending future, Hux groans at his own depravity: it doesn’t help that Ren is going to stuff him full of _eggs_.

There is rustling behind him that Hux cannot see. Whenever he tries to look, he can feel Ren press his forehead against the mattress -- either with his hands or with the force, Hux cannot tell the difference right now. He’s too hard, too aching to be fully aware. The movement tips him even more, so that his ass is even higher in the air.

“ _Stars,_ Ren -- get on with it,” Hux says, his voice raspy with a growl. His heart is pounding in his ears, loud as war drums. Deafening.

And so Ren does.

The cool press of something foreign against him makes Hux jolt forward -- startled, even though he knew it was coming. It’s cold. It’s slick and wet. Distantly, he hears a hushing sound likely from Ren’s lips. It is far from comforting. And it doesn’t change the fact that Ren wishes to slide alien eggs inside him, to fill him up from the inside. But Hux doesn’t protest -- because as much as he wants to argue, he also wants to feel it, to feel himself full of Ren’s seed, his eggs. The thought is heady, overpoweringly hot.

“I’ve got you,” Ren says, and begins to press the orb more firmly against Hux’s hole. There is a moment where Hux thinks that it may not happen, a moment where he truly believes that his body will not allow such an atrocity. But Ren does not let the steady pressure up, ever confident, and eventually Hux’s body yields. He feels himself open up, feels the egg slowly slide into him.

A wet gasp escapes his throat, unbidden -- but he cannot bring himself to care.

All he can feel is the cool, solid shape of the egg inside him, the way it slides deeper and deeper at the urging of Ren’s fingers, which are still pushing it even further inside. He has never felt anything quite like it. Slowly, it warms to the temperature of Hux’s body. Slowly, he grows used to the feeling.

It feels surprisingly good, far more pleasurable than Hux could have ever imagined. Far more intoxicating.

Ren curses, quiet and low, and pulls his fingers out once the egg is where he wants it, tracing fingertips over the muscle of Hux’s entrance. Hux can feel the muscle spasm and clench, now unstretched once more. He feels strangely empty, even though he knows the egg is still there, still inside him.

“That was so -- amazing, Hux.” Ren says. His hands are away and busy once more. Hux can only imagine that he is readying another egg, running his fingers over it again and again to make sure it is nice and slippery with its own slick. “So kriffing hot,” Ren keeps talking, keeps telling Hux how good he was, how easily he took it. How Ren is going to keep going, going to fill him up.

Without warning, there is pressure again, the cool press of another egg. Closing his eyes, Hux wills his body to open for it -- and it does. It slides into him easily, with a wet, slippery _pop_. The groan that escapes him is loud, depraved -- he doesn’t care. It feels so good, too good. Vaguely, he remembers Ren mentioning something about an aphrodisiac. Maybe that’s it. Maybe that’s what has Hux focusing on the way he’s feeling filled, on the way that he leans back against Ren’s pressing fingers, urging the egg in deeper of his own volition. The wave of desire hits him so quickly that it’s dizzying, driving the low-level arousal he’s had up to a crushing weight. It sits in his chest -- heavy and greedy. It feels like the only solution to appease it is to beg Ren for more -- and so he does.

The _please_ is out of his mouth before he can even think about it, before he can question his own sanity at needing more of _this_.

But he says it anyway, again and again, until Ren provides him what he wants with a gentle laugh.

It feels so good, and Hux wants so much more. He needs it.

Ren slides another egg into Hux. He presses it deep within him, pushing the other two in even further with its addition. At this point, Hux can feel the slick oozing out of him, dripping onto the bed underneath them both. He can hear the filthy squelch of the liquid when Ren slides in a fourth, a fifth -- and then, miraculously, a sixth.

The process is slow, but Ren gives him time between each, patting Hux’s thighs, running a soothing hand over his back. The platitudes have gone from frustrating to something Hux cannot get enough of. He finds himself, against all reason, leaning into Ren’s touch, whinging in relief every time Ren tells him how gorgeous he is.He can hear the gentle noise of Ren stroking himself, enraptured by the sight of Hux like this.

“So full up for me. Stars, Hux, you’re so full.” It’s true -- Hux can feel how full he is at this point, can feel the heavy weight inside himself. Foreign and pleasurable and so _much_.  

Ren runs a hand over Hux’s lower abdomen and then pauses, his fingertips twitching against Hux’s sweaty flesh. “I can _feel them_ ,” Ren whispers, “I can feel them inside of you.”

“Stars,” Hux says, because he cannot think of anything else to say. He cannot even pray; not even the gods of old can help him now, not in this debauchery.

Gingerly, Ren moves him. “I want to see you,” he says. With the utmost of care, he repositions Hux onto his back. With every move, Hux is more and more aware of what is inside of him, how full he truly is. Each twitch of a muscle brings an undying awareness of the eggs inside, and the fact that Ren put them there. Once Hux is settled on his back, Ren runs those monstrous hands over him, gliding over his pectorals and down to sit lightly over his abdomen. Ren touches him cautiously, with reverence. “I can see it, I can feel it.” Hux hazards a glance down at himself, and Ren’s fingers are touching so lightly, pressing down over where Hux’s abdomen is slightly distended. He traces the outline of each egg as best as he can, making all sorts of pleased noises.

“So hot, Hux. Look at you, look at you like this.” With Ren touching him, Hux can truly appreciate how full he now feels. Without the insertion of more mass, the weight begins to settle, to feel more permanent. “Imagine if these were yours,” Ren continues, palm hot against pale, sweaty skin, “Imagine me filling you up, full of eggs, impregnating you like this.”

The words nearly have Hux choking in their absurdity. Hux does not have child-bearing organs, and Ren is human; he does not _have_ eggs with which to impregnate Hux. But the thought, as farfetched as it is, washes over him in a sick wave of pleasure. He imagines it, because he cannot stop himself, because Ren’s words are warm and his voice is familiar. He imagines Ren filling him up like this, running his hands over Hux’s stomach with the reverence he has seen, with _pride_.

Ren kisses him before Hux can respond, which is probably for the best. It is deep and a bit too full of emotion for Hux’s tastes, but he gives into it anyway. When Ren kisses him harder, faster, Hux bites at his lips until he tastes blood on his own tongue and kisses Ren even harder.

With Ren’s lips on his own, Hux barely notices his legs being spread again, forced open by Ren’s knees, until he feels the familiar cold press of something against him.

“It’s so much,” Hux says, because it’s true. He’s already lost count of how many Ren has pushed inside him -- six? Or is it seven? There’s barely any space left.

“Another,” Ren urges, from above him, a warm hand settling on Hux’s flank. It burns, the press of Ren’s skin against Hux’s, white-hot heat searing through his flesh, through his veins.

“I can’t,” Hux pleads. He is so full, too full. It’s too much. Ren is finally asking too much of him. “I can’t.”

“You can,” The words are wet in his ear and oddly comforting in tone, even encouraging. Too soft for someone like Kylo Ren. “You can.” It’s a promise. A threat.

Hux feels his body yielding to the words before he can even register it. His hips arch up at just the right angle, and he feels the slow, wet slide of the egg as he opens up, as it is pushed into him. This time Ren is slower about it, and Hux feels like he can feel every inch of it as his body swallows it. He can feel Ren’s fingers working it deeper until it nudges against the eggs already inside. Jostling him from the inside.

Hux groans, and Ren eats up the noise with his tongue.

Before he can protest, there is the slow slide of another -- and then another.

Hux loses count.

Hux’s eyes are squeezed tightly shut in shame, until Ren urges him to open them, to look at himself. When he finally does, when Hux pushes past the sheer embarrassment and cracks his eyes open, he nearly loses it. His abdomen is truly distended now, filled up with Ren’s eggs. The blue slime is dripping out of him, coating Ren’s hands and wherever those long fingers have touched Hux’s freckled skin. They’re both covered in it, in the filthy evidence of their adventure. It’s disgusting. Depraved. And Hux doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything quite so hot.

He’s certainly never been more turned on in his kriffing life.

“One more,” Hux is startled at the sound of his own voice forming actual, coherent words, instead of just wanton moans. He’s startled, too, by his own request. It’s not that he can ignore the need inside him, the growing desire to be filled past the brim, but he never expected to verbally give into it. But he is with Ren, and Ren always seems to bring out the worst in him. So he says, “ _Please.”_

He is so full, but he needs more.

Ren slides his fingers into Hux before he even picks up another egg. “I can feel them inside you,” he whispers, pressing a wet kiss to Hux’s stretched abdomen. When Hux moves, when Ren touches them, Hux can feel the eggs shifting inside him. If he moves just so, there is one that brushes against his prostate, enough to have his cock leaking. Judging by the fluid gathered there, it’s been dripping for a while, hard and neglected, but Hux hasn’t even noticed. He’s been too preoccupied with the main event.

Ren traces his finger around Hux’s stretched, red muscle once more before he readies another egg. He plays with it for too long, until it is thoroughly and obscenely dripping with the blue slime. Until Hux is whining and bucking against the air, rocking back against the bed with untamed desire.

Eventually, Ren yields.

With the same, strange sort of reverence he’s had during this whole situation, he takes the egg and gently presses it to Hux’s hole. The pressure is soft enough that Hux can feel his body slowly opening to the egg, slowly adjusting to its presence while Ren toys with his entrance with both the egg and his fingertips. When Ren is done with toying with Hux, he pushes the egg the rest of the way in. Hux’s body opens for it, swallowing it down until the pressure is gone and only fullness remains.

It feels so good, the weight and fullness too foreign and amazing.

Hux groans -- but before he can even reach down to palm himself, Ren stops him with a hand to Hux’s wrist. “No, you can’t. Not till we’re done.” Done? They’re not _done_?

Ren kisses him again, and then pulls away. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“I do,” Hux says, and it’s not a lie. He feels better than he can ever remember -- overstimulated and more aroused than he’s ever felt. But now his cock is aching and hard, and he cannot possibly take any more. He has hit his absolute limit. “But I’m done, Ren. I can’t -- I need to come.”

Ren pauses, looking back over to the ornate box that is now positively dripping in that blue slime. “There’s only two left.” Hux watches Ren’s throat bob as he swallows -- he can practically taste Ren’s need, his arousal in the air. “Please, let me. Please let me fill you up all the way.”

“I can’t,” Hux says again. Pleads. But his cock throbs with desire at the thought, and he cannot help the wave of need that washes over him. He imagines it, Ren stuffing him full to the brim, and he cannot stop his legs from parting even wider in acquiescence.

“You can,” Ren says, already knowing he’s won. “You can.” It’s a promise.

With more affection than Ren has ever particularly showed him, Kylo showers Hux’s body in kisses. He licks up the sweat pooling at Hux’s clavicle, on his neck. He bites at some of the places the slime has been dragged across Hux’s flesh, leaving little crescent marks that will last for days. It’s so careful, so slow, so loving -- Hux feels like he may go insane.

Ren slicks up the last two eggs in his fingers while tasting Hux’s lips. Eventually, he deems them ready.

The slide of the first inside him is easy -- resolute. At this point, it feels like giving in to an inevitability. Hux looks down, enraptured by the sight of his own belly, distended and stretched full of eggs. He watches the expression on Ren’s face as he readies the second egg, the last one. The look on Ren’s face when Hux’s body opens for it is beautiful, so many emotions gathering on his face -- awe, lust, and pride. It’s intoxicating, the way Ren succumbs so easily to emotion, to the sheer animal need. Soon, the egg is inside, fully tucked in, and Ren’s fingers are sliding slick up and down his flanks with praise.

That’s the last one, that’s it.

He feels so full.

Hux closes his eyes, basking in the feeling of his own body. Each twitch, each breath, each heartbeat. Every single movement centers his focus on the weight in his abdomen. The pressure, pushing out from inside. Countless eggs, filling him up like this was his only purpose.

When Hux opens his eyes to trace his fingers over his stomach, his eyes catch on Ren slowly slicking up his cock with some of the leftover slime from the box. It takes a moment for the anxiety to catch up to him, the realization of what Ren truly is contemplating.

Hux startles, tries to push himself back slightly on the mattress -- but he is too full, too immobile.

Ren’s hand settles on Hux’s thigh in comfort, or what Hux assumes Ren considers a comforting motion. “Please, Hux.” His eyes are so dark, his pupils blown wide and black. Crazed.

“You can’t,” Hux can barely even consider it, “There’s no room.” There’s no space left inside. He shudders at the thought, and a wave of pleasure courses down his spine as the eggs shift and slide inside him, pressing at all the right places as they move.

Ren’s thumb traces over Hux’s hole, still slick, still dripping with whatever slime the eggs seem to be constantly producing. Hux shivers again -- the caress feels so infuriatingly _good_. Ren has no right to be so good with his hands. He has no right being so good at manipulating Hux.

Hux can’t articulate anything at this point, can barely acknowledge his own depravity, so he simply nods.

Ren smiles and presses a messy kiss to Hux’s lips before lining up his cock.

Delicately, Ren begins easing inside him. It is unlike anything Hux has ever felt, the intrusion of Ren’s generously sized cock, into him while he is already full up. He cannot help but groan loudly.

Ren gasps, pressing wet lips to Hux’s neck. “I can feel them,” he moans into Hux’s ear, hips still working his length carefully into Hux, inch by inch. “I can feel them in there, up against me. Stars, Hux -- you’re so full.”

Eventually, Ren is seated  to the hilt all the way inside him. Hux feels like he may burst any second. There should be pain -- he knows this -- but he can only explain it away with the nature of the fluid coating the eggs. Along with being an aphrodisiac, it must numb the pain receptors, allowing this sort of treatment. Because besides feeling _too full_ , Hux only feels good. Amazing, if he’s being honest. He feels, dizzyingly, like this is his purpose. To be so full that he cannot think of anything else.

“Fuck me,” Hux says, because he cannot take any more of this. Because he wants to feel the slide of Ren’s cock against the eggs. Because he wants Ren to fuck the eggs even deeper inside him. Because he wants, at the end of the day, for Ren to come inside him, to fill him up even more.

Not needing any more pleading, Ren yields to Hux’s whims and begins to fuck him in earnest.

It’s heady, it’s filthy, and it’s shameless.

Hux lifts his hips as best as he can, giving Ren an even better angle to thrust inside him, an easier time fucking the eggs deeper and deeper into Hux. He feels so full up, so close to bursting at the seams that he can barely think, can barely moan out the words to tell Ren _harder, faster._

When Ren gets a hand wrapped around Hux cock, slick with blue slime, it’s all Hux can do to simply keep from crying.

Ren’s fingers are warm and wet and skilled at touching Hux in all the right ways.

It’s so much.

He’s so full.

Ren strokes him until he is coming, the moment taking Hux by surprise. The pleasure crashes over him, unexpected and blissful and all-consuming. Before Hux realizes it, he feels the shudder and shake of Ren’s hips against him, spasming as he shoots his load deep within Hux to accompany the eggs.

There are words of praise and affection in his ear, but Hux can barely hear them over the static in his head. He closes his eyes and drifts for a while, hands lazily drifting over Ren’s sweaty skin, combing through his knotted hair. Ren kisses him and Hux kisses back, losing himself in the slow, easy feeling of it, of Ren’s hands drifting over every inch of him while tasting something so familiar.

Carefully, Ren pulls out.

Hux takes a measured breath, feeling the fullness in his belly. “Ren,” he starts, but Ren is already sliding down between Hux’s knees, pressing kisses over and down his belly, down to his thighs.

“Turn over,” Ren says, reverent and soft. It’s all Hux can do to simply comply, to move where Ren’s hands place him.

On his hands and knees, Hux feels exposed again. He feels the weight of his own belly sagging underneath him, full and spent.

Ren kisses his back again, the dimples at the end of his spine. His lips move lower, and before Hux can complain or bark an order against the thought, Ren’s tongue is at his hole, licking at his own release and the slime dripping out of Hux. Lapping at him. Depraved and disgusting. Hux can only groan.

Ren’s fingers knead at his belly, his tongue sliding against his hole before pressing against Hux’s ass cheek in a messy kiss. “Relax, Hux.” Ren says. His voice is absolutely ruined, wrecked. “And push.”

Hux cannot help but comply, especially with the careful kneading of Ren’s fingers.

For a moment, he is positive nothing is going to happen, but eventually his body gives. He feels an egg work its way its way out of him, slowly but surely, until he is pushing it into Ren’s hand, cupped at his hole. It is absolutely obscene. Hux can feel fluid dribbling out of him, can practically hear it dripping onto the mattress. He groans when Ren’s tongue finds him again, lapping him clean.

In a similar way, Ren coaxes each egg out of him. He is patient and infuriatingly kind, even when Hux is panting and whining into the mattress in frustration. After his orgasm, he is overstimulated and exhausted, and his body is simply _done_ . Mentally, he’s done too. Spent and shaking and _tired_. Pushing out each egg brings about another wave of half-painful pleasure, and another greedy exploration of Ren’s tongue. It’s so much, each and every time.

“Just a few more,” Ren urges.

Hux loses himself, after a while. Ren’s fingers become part of the general thrum of his body and his words fade into the static in Hux’s ears.

After the last egg, Hux is only half aware of Ren’s tongue licking into him, so thoroughly. He’s too tired to complain at the disgusting nature of it, at the fact that Ren is consuming unknown alien substances, as well as his own spunk. It feels good, but distant -- and Hux cannot help but lose himself to it.

When Hux comes to again, he’s on his back. Ren is licking his lips, lapping up and down Hux’s softening cock. Dizzyingly, he thinks he may have come again, but he cannot tell and he finds that it barely matters. When Hux looks, his own body is covered in a sheen of sweat, far too many splotches of blue slime, and a few bitemarks.

Ren presses a kiss to Hux’s hip bone and runs a thumb through some of the blue that has pooled in his bellybutton.

“Come here,” Hux says, sleepy and sated. “Come here, you foul creature.” Hux is too pleased, too content for his words to have any malice in them, any of their normal bite.

Ren slides up Hux’s body, moving to kiss him. It takes every ounce of strength Hux has left to turn his head with disgust. “Absolutely not. I know where that mouth has been,” he says, unable to keep the pleased smile from his lips.

Perhaps Hux should have known better, should have shut the door in Ren’s face hours ago.

But then -- then he wouldn’t feel like this: satisfied and pleasantly exhausted, with Ren’s arms wrapped tight around him while he drifts towards the sweet bliss of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

>  **dubcon warning:**  
>  • kylo talks hux into an activity hux finds pretty gross and deplorable, even after hux expresses disinterest as well as disgust  
> • hux, multiple times, tells kylo that he has had enough and cannot take any more, and kylo convinces him that he has not  
> • hux ends up hella into it and ends up enjoying himself. alien eggs end up in places. the end.  
> • as always please heed all of the tags
> 
>  **massive thank you's:**  
>  thank you to [writingwhilehuman](http://writingwhilehuman.tumblr.com/), [that-oboist](http://that-oboist.tumblr.com/), and [bluemilkskank](http://bluemilkskank.tumblr.com/) for the speedy, last-minute beta jobs. you all rock!
> 
>  **dedicated to:**  
>  the beautiful egg crew, for making this something i could not stop thinking about. please check out their tumblrs and personally blame them yourselves. also, please gaze lovingly at the amazing alien roe art they so lovingly crafted. alternate titles brought to you by these guys, as well. bc i am just not that funny.
> 
>  _all of the following art is nsfw:_  
>  • this story is the most closely based off [this](http://gandilfthegrey.tumblr.com/post/148912272008/so-parasitebeans-pixiepunch-and-i-have-fallen) beauty by [kurama2212](http://kurama2212.tumblr.com/), who made the mistake of introducing me to the rest of the egg crew. sorry guys, i'm trash.  
> • i could not get the idea of [ass caviar](https://pixiepunch.tumblr.com/post/148222324072/so-aphrodisiacbeans-kurama2212-and-i-have-been) out of my head. this gorgeous piece is by the highly talented [pixiepunch](https://pixiepunch.tumblr.com/)! heavy breathing.  
> • so much of hux's pleasure and softness and posing was taken from inspiration from this fuxking [wonder](http://aphrodisiacbeans.tumblr.com/post/147526353987/okay-look-kurama2212-and-pixiepunch-and-i-keep) by [aphrodisiacbeans](http://aphrodisiacbeans.tumblr.com).
> 
> (if you're into the ovi thing (or even if you're not), i am sure you have already seen it -- but just in case you haven't, you MUST check out [divided desire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7235881/chapters/16426930), by the hugely talented [k_dazrael](http://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/pseuds/K_dAzrael).)


End file.
